


Eerie Impulse

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: This was a request from elsewhere concerning Rosa and Colress; Specifically, a "what-if?" tale of how they could've met, and fallen for one another (as set in a University AU)





	

"In conclusion, the goal of our study is simple," Nurse Joy stated as all watched with rapt attention. "We wish to observe the effects of intense emotions in humans and their mental states. Though our methods may seem unusual, be aware you won't be in any danger, okay?" Now aware of what they'd gotten into, the crowd nodded and spoke among themselves. "Are there any other questions for myself or our staff?"

A hand shot up, as quick as lightening. "Yeah, when do we get the free lunch?" Hugh groused impatiently, to the approval of several other participants. As they grumbled in turn, Nurse Joy shot them a stern, piercing glare. More calls became audible, relaying others' desire for their payment, as opposed to food. As the moments passed by, the crowd's unease only grew, forcing Nurse Joy's hand again. 

"Everybody, please calm down!" she called into her mega-phone, snapping all out of their frenzy. "Please, you'll all get your rewards after you've participated in the study! Is that fair enough?!" In the bustle, Rosa had lost her focus, her mind racing back and forth in anticipation. Though she'd agreed to the study for payment, other incentives drew her intrigue. 

Ever since she'd seen their flyers around Ultima University, Rosa couldn't get the idea out of her head. She'd always felt a certain spark about herself, one she couldn't quite put to words. With the study's intent announced, she jumped at the opportunity to find out what gripped her so. And here she was, crammed into the Science Building's lobby, with about a million other students.

As the world became apparent again, Rosa shook her head, sending a dark, glossy tendril of hair about. It smacked Hugh in the face, forcing him to the ground. Only when he cried out did Rosa realize what had been; She scrambled to help him up, apologizing frantically all the while. Hugh was undeterred by her humility, his own rage ready. 

"Hey, watch it!" he hollered as she reached for his hand. "Bad enough you knocked me out! God, you need a brain, dumbfuck!" Though he reached for Rosa's hand, she struggled to keep herself from bursting into tears. Soon, both were upright again, to Hugh's uneasy relief. When he met her eyes, his heart instantly sank. "Rosa, I didn't mean it like that! You're not a moron, and-"

"That's enough, Sir!" Nurse Joy cried into her mega-phone, startling Hugh once more. As he stood on shaky feet, all eyes fell on him. "I will not tolerate such conduct here!" Her gaze shifted to Rosa, still shaken from her companion's cruelty. "Miss, I apologize for that, I don't have time to babysit everyone participating! That goes for everyone, you're all adults! Show some respect!" Though her words rang hard on her ears, Rosa appreciated Joy's kindness all the same. 

In time, the crowd scattered as they were assigned to researchers. Likewise, Hugh followed Professor Fennel's group, leaving Rosa to her thoughts. As she flopped into a nearby chair, his words still cut into her soul. 

"Yes, but is it true?" she mused to herself in shame. "Am I really that stupid? Do I need a brain?" She reached into her bag for a compact she peered into. "And, am I really an adult now? I don't feel like it-"

She fell into the abyss of doubt once more, allowing her thoughts to consume her. After some time had passed, Nurse Joy approached Rosa and set a hand on her shoulder. She jerked up, her eyes set on the elder woman. 

"Miss, there's been an issue," she explained as Rosa gazed up at her. "Professor Juniper's group is full, so we'll be moving you to Professor Linden's one, okay?" Dumbfounded by the news, Rosa merely nodded and got up from her seat.

As Nurse Joy escorted her to the classroom, Rosa groused to herself silently. "And now I'm getting shafted here!" she thought to herself in vain. "God, why doesn't anything go right for me?!" She shook her head again, careful to keep her unruly locks from her companion. In seemingly no time, they'd reached the entrance, where Rosa took her leave. As she stepped in, she could hardly believe her eyes.

Among the masses stood a handsome man in a lab coat. He seemed so elegant, so professional, that Rosa thought him unreal. "There's no way this guy's a scientist," she mused within. "He's so hot, he's like a movie star from Pokestar or something!" As she gazed upon him, Rosa eased into a nearby desk, aware another was in it. As the student pushed her away, her focus returned, as did her shame.

Rosa sheepishly slipped out of the seat, aware of the puzzled stares around herself. With a quick sigh, she stepped away and collapsed into a vacant seat. As she forced head to stay up, the man's gaze met her own. Though she expected his disapproval as well, his eyes said otherwise. The glasses he wore did little to conceal their kindly, radiant gleam.

"I see we've got a new face in the crowd," the man stated as he peered at Rosa. "Glad to have you here, Miss." He reached up to adjust his glasses, then turned to the nearby whiteboard. "Now that we're all here, allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm Professor Colress Linden, and I'll be overseeing today's study." As the other students chatted among themselves, Rosa was fixed to Colress' presence. 

"As Nurse Joy explained earlier," he continued, his voice soft, yet striking. "Our goal is to examine how intense emotions affect the human mind." As he pointed to diagrams on the board, Colress seemed to grow more excited by it all. A pulse of vigor ran through his words, at once heated and sultry. "This came as extension of Professor Fennel's 'Dream-Mist' research, and should be very-"

At that point, his words became mere gibberish to Rosa; She cared not for talk of things she barely understood, but rather, who was saying it. "God damn, he could read the Pokedex," she mused to herself in rapture. "And it would sound fucking hot!" As Colress continued his introduction, she found herself more mesmerized by the second. She leaned forward, her gaze set on him like a love-stuck admirer.

All continued for awhile, breaking when Colress presented his given transmitters. The longer she gazed at him, the more confused her thoughts became. "Get a grip!" Rosa scolded herself as he handed out the devices. Even from the back, she could make out his fine form underneath his lab coat. Every last thing about Colress seemed to drive her wild, make her more erratic. "It's just his job, he wouldn't care about you anyway-"

So lost was Rosa to her doubt that she didn't notice his hands upon her own. "Miss, Miss?" Colress called to her, his warm breath along her cheek. With another toss of her head, she forced her focus back, where she met his eyes. Now face to face, they burned even brighter, like molten gold. They pierced through her own, as if he were studying her. "Here's a transmitter for the study. Just place it on your wrist, and we'll proceed, okay?"

As Rosa grasped her transmitter, he shot her a quick, tender smile. Her heart quaked again, sensing she'd gripped him so. Before she could muse on it, Colress had stepped to the back, leaving her to her device. In time, all had gotten their transmitters and set them up. Likewise, Colress was back at the room's front, eager and willing.

"Now that we're all set up," he announced, his smile even more broad and bright. "Let's begin! This first trial will cover stress response-" As Rosa and the other students anticipated his explanation, a harsh, piercing sound became audible. They all recoiled in shock, their faces twisted out of place. When all came to, they noted a clicker now in Colress' right hand. "Very good, that's what I expected here! Now, the second trial will cover sadness-"

And so it went on, with everyone being subjected to various sounds and images. Though some reacted neutrally, most responded sharply to his demands. The longer their trials continued, the more frenzied Colress became. Doubt still rested within herself, but Rosa thought he'd taken to her, just as she'd done. Every so often, he'd peer at her with an intrigue no one else received. 

The very thought was enough to make her grow hot, just as frenzied. As her attention shifted between tests and her desire, his voice broke through again. "Excellent, everyone!" Colress exclaimed as he scribbled on his clipboard. "We're getting a lot of intense reactions, that's what we like!" With a toss of his head, he tossed it aside for the moment. "Let's switch it up, and go for positive emotions. Let's do happiness-"

The crowd spoke among themselves again, awaiting his instructions. When none came, another's voice chimed in. "Oh, yes, that," Colress said as he peered at his clipboard. "I was giving you all a moment to rest. But now that we're ready, let's begin." He glanced up to the crowd, and gave them a quick nod. "This trial will be simple, then. Just think about what would make you the happiest, and we'll go from there!"

As instructed, all drifted into their greatest desires. For Rosa, that meant one thing now: Colress. She wanted nothing more than to touch him, to feel his warmth against her own. To hear his voice rise and bounce with passion, the passion of love and vigor. She craved his presence, the very thought that he could enjoy her, as she did him. 

As Rosa fell into her bliss, her device took note of it all. At that moment, Colress stopped writing on the clipboard. He set it aside, and raced to a nearby machine. It was abuzz with activity, frantically collecting the group's data. As he studied its output, he realized where the highest response came from. Golden orbs darted to Rosa, seemingly lost to the throes of bliss. 

When he clapped his hands, the crowd turned to him once more. "Okay, that was excellent!" Colress exclaimed, still awe-struck by his results. "We've got a lot of great reactions out there!" He threw his head back, only amplifying Rosa's own desire. As she gazed at him, she felt a warmth where the device lay. Once she realized it'd grown hot, she held off on her thoughts to cool it off. "But one intrigues me so-" 

When Rosa became aware his voice again, she blushed immediately. As she set her fingers against hot cheeks, her eyes shut. In her unease, she missed Colress at her side once more. When she regained her sight, he stood within reach, gazing her with a lover's fascination. "Forgive me, but I've never seen such a response!" he cried out as she smiled sheepishly. "It's just marvelous, Miss, Miss-"

"Rosa," she breathed out as her smile softened. "Rosa. Yes, sir, that's me!" She paused, still unaware of what he wanted of her. "Ah, did you need something, sir?"

"Please understand," Colress murmured as his hand brushed against hers. "During our research, we've never seen a response like yours! Please, I need to know: What made you so happy?" As soon as he asked it, Rosa's whole body became hot, aglow with pride and mortification. She felt the eyes of all on her yet again, like a Pokemon set for display. She struggled with her words, leading Colress to ease away.

Unease was clear on his face, as was regret. "I apologize if I've upset you, Rosa," he stammered out, to her surprise. "I just wanted to know. But, if it's a bother, we'll carry on, then." He stepped back from her and ventured towards the room's front again. As she watched him leave, Rosa's heart sank again. Though her spark had been extinguished, she wanted to admit her feelings to him. 

Before she could do so, Colress spoke once more, announcing the rest of the study's trials. So, the afternoon went on, with all exposed more varying stimuli. Once enough data had been collected, the crowd was dismissed to get their payment. As Rosa stepped to the door, she brushed against Colress. He jumped back, taken by her presence.

"Hello again, Rosa," he greeted her, still shaky from their past encounter. "Again, I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you. It's just, I've never seen anyone so intense in this study!" As he flashed her a radiant smile, she blushed again. "You just seem like such a joyful person, I really admire that about you! I'd love to know more about you, what makes you tick!"

"Thanks, sir!" Rosa exclaimed, her heart pulsing. As their eyes met, she sensed a certain tenderness in them. They spoke not of mere politeness, but rather genuine affection. "Well, honestly, I could say the same about myself, too. I joined your study for that, but-" Out of impulse, she grabbed Colress' hands, drawing them closer. "It's more, now. Sir, I was so happy because of you."

"Oh?" he said, taken back by her honesty. As they stood hand in hand, her gaze bore through his own. Their sapphire depths seemed like the sea then, glorious and all consuming. They smoldered on, blistering in their intensity. So alluring was Rosa at that moment that he found himself "lost". It was a feeling Colress hadn't felt in ages, something that compelled him so. "Really, do I make you feel good?"

When she nodded back, a thought rose in Colress' mind. He drew back from her, prying their hands apart. As Rosa shrank back with shame, he set a hand against her shoulder. "No, no, I'm not offended by that," he said as a smile crept onto his lips. "On the contrary, I'm rather touched you think that of me! In fact-" She grinned back, still lost to her own desires. "Would you like to visit my lab? We can talk, and sort things out!"

It took all her willpower to keep from fainting just then. In her haze, Rosa nodded frantically, to his approval. "Fantastic!" Colress exclaimed as he pulled away from her. With his hands now together, he shifted over to his clipboard and devices. With his back to her, he began gathering them up. "We can go right now, if you'd like. I've no other appointments this afternoon."

"Oh, yes, sir!" Rosa said, now aware of her own awkwardness. Though her greatest desire had come true, she was now left to face it head on. As Colress turned back to her, she blushed once more. "I, I mean, Professor Linden? Oh, what'd you like me to call you?"

"Just Colress will be fine," he replied, his arms full of equipment. "Don't worry, you're doing well, Rosa." With a quick, self-satisfied huff, he stepped to the door. Rosa instantly followed suit, aware of his burden. When she opened it, Colress clicked his tongue and slipped past her. "Thanks, you're a peach! Now, let's go, shall we?" 

 

At his inquiry, Rosa followed suit and trailed behind him on the way there. Once at another section of the Science Building, Colress went to a particular door. It was made of thick steel, with a flashing scanner at its middle. Though it perplexed Rosa so, he merely spoke to the device, which scanned his face. Once he'd gotten its approval, the door opened, leaving them to enter his lab. 

Still occupied with equipment, Colress shuffled inside and asked her to pull the door shut behind herself. As Rosa did so, he found a table to set the devices on. While he did so, she glanced around their space. There were shelves stuffed with books, and several tables with various equipment and papers. 

Across the way, she could make out a metallic table hooked up to another large machine. Next to it was a whiteboard with equations scribbled on it. All was enough to intimidate her, yet she found herself mesmerized by his handiwork. "So this is what a real lab looks like," Rosa said with an immense awe. "How cool! Thanks for letting me visit, Colress!" 

"You're welcome, Rosa," he said as he approached her again. "Do forgive the mess here: I'm not fond of large crowds in my work-space. I prefer a more intimate approach to my studies-" As soon as Colress admitted it, he noticed a soft flush upon her cheeks. Sensing her lingering discomfort, he pulled back, his eyes set a bit wider. "No, I don't mean in a perverse manner! I just believe this approach produces more honest responses, you see." 

Cowed by his explanation, she gave him a quick, obedient nod. As Rosa set a hand onto her cheek, she felt its intense, burning heat. Inwardly, she chided herself for being so open, but pressed on with their endeavor. Now unfazed by her demeanor, Colress stepped in front of her, his sight set on a high, padded chair nearby. It had countless wires jutting from its back which connected to a device at arm's length. 

"What I'd like you to do is sit over there," he advised her, pointing to the chair. "It's built like your transmitter, but with more sensitive tech. Don't worry, you'll be fine, okay?" Unwilling to argue it, Rosa gave him a quick nod and stepped to the chair. Once there, she sat back while Colress fished out some wires with suction ends from its sides. "I'll attach their ends to your wrists, and then we'll begin."

Unsure of what was to come, all she could do was allow it. When they were fixed to her wrists, he ruffled her hair and sat on a nearby stool. "You comfy, Rosa?" he asked, to which she agreed with. "Good, good! Now, think back to me. What about me exactly brings you such joy?" 

At his command, Rosa tried to return to her fantasy. Though she longed for his touch, it intimidated her to think so while he was right there. The sense of unease returned, that awful inferiority that gnawed at her. As she shifted between joy and sorrow, Colress took note her response dulled the chair's transmitters. It pained him to even consider it, leading him to her side again.

"Something's wrong, I can sense it," he murmured, to her shock. "It's okay, Rosa. You can tell me what's bothering you, I won't mind." He gazed at her, tender gold against dull sapphire. 

"Sir, I can't say," Rosa stammered out as her lip quaked. "I'm not even sure what my problem is. Like, why do you care so much about me? Are you just wasting your time? Am I really a moron?" With her last question, Rosa's heart sank, and her mind froze. She feared the worst now, that she'd offended him so. 

"Please, don't be so harsh on yourself," Colress pleaded, his voice tender. "True, I may not know you all that well. But you're not as unworthy as you may believe, Rosa." Though his words comforted her, the guilt remained. She shot him a wary glance, joined by a slight grimace. "Everyone has doubts about themselves. That's just how life is. But, it's not healthy to fear the unknown."

Rosa remained silent, still in disbelief. Now, more than ever, she felt out of place alongside him. "Why, that's why we conducted this study to begin with!" Colress exclaimed as he brushed her hand. "Life is unpredictable, and so are emotions. They serve as guidance, a way of scoping out the wider world. When it's just right, you can feel incredible, something far greater than yourself-"

She sat up, taken by his claims. "What, feeling like you're actually somebody?" Rosa shot back with a toss of her hair. She was thankful it didn't hit any of his devices, but her point still stood. "Feeling like you're actually worth something, like you're not a moron?" Taken back by her inquiries, Colress froze and set a hand to his cheek.

"No, I mean feeling like you're truly alive," he retorted as he grinned at her. "Feeling like you're on fire, like nothing can stop you!" In an instant, he grasped her hands, causing her heart to flutter once more. As gold melted into sapphire, Rosa saw a glimmer of what he meant. "Wouldn't that be wonderful, Rosa? Just, to be free in body and mind, to live for your own impulses?"

She nodded dumbly to him, only part aware of what that entailed. "Well, yes," she said on soft breath. "In a perfect world, yes! But, I'm scared of what'll happen if I do." Rosa beamed towards him, her smile electric and enchanting. Despite his professional air, Colress found himself more drawn to her by the moment. Her beauty, vital nature pulled him in, making his heart ache, just as hers had been. 

"Wait, that's it!" she exclaimed, her voice bright with glee. In an instant, the chair's transmitters picked up on her joy, its circuits racing with energy. "That's what bugs me! That I'm not good enough, right?" As Rosa nodded to herself, he followed suit, glad that she was in better spirits. "Well, we don't know for sure, and, and I think I'm fine with that. I'll make it out all right, just like you said." 

Driven by a passionate glee, he nodded back in approval. "I'm so glad to hear that," Colress stated as he met her gaze. "You don't need to worry or fear the world as much. You've got your heart to follow, and you've got me to support you!" As Rosa's heart rose with bliss, the chair seemed to vibrate with excitement in turn. 

"But, this leaves us with my original question," Colress said, hesitant in his voice. "What do you find so alluring about me?" He reached for her hands, to Rosa's surprise. "I want to know so I can keep on pleasing you so. You've done so for me, it's only fair I do the same." She leaned in closer to him, her eyes pleading. As their hands remained together, a sultry heat surrounded them.

With her longing at its peak, Rosa knew what had to be done. "Honestly, Colress-" she purred, aching to feel him against her. "It's everything. You're so handsome, and smart, and nice, it just drives me nuts!" Driven by desire, Rosa pulled him forward, leaving the barest space between them. "That's what I want of you, to want me the same-"

"Say no more, Rosa," he replied back as he eased below. "I can do that." Within moments, his hands graced her back as they embraced. In turn, Rosa gripped his waist to support herself, allowing his weight to fall against her own. Within moments, their lips met, at once hot and ravenous. As they kissed, the chair's sensors went mad with sensation. 

Though he knew it only registered her emotions, he felt like he could burst, too. Such was the wonder of human feeling, that eerie impulse that captivated us so. It was for the better, Colress thought to himself. His own joy would be too much for it to handle, lest they both be consumed by the device's reaction. And so, they sank into one another's warmth, finally satisfied in their longing.


End file.
